


Sudden Ideas

by alafaye



Series: 2016 slythindor december challenge [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Another Yule Ball at Hogwarts, but this time, it turns out happier than Harry expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 11 of the [slythindor100](slythindor100.livejournal.com) challenge. The photo used was
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> And this is also for the prompt 'Hogwarts at Christmas' at [dracoharry100>. And lastly, this is also prompt 130, 'Yule Ball', for ](dracoharry100.livejournal.com)[hd_fluff](hd_fluff.livejournal.com).

Harry took a deep breath, enjoying the evening. Draco was humming next to him, the same song he'd goaded Harry into dancing to. Not that Harry had done much to stop himself from being goaded; he _had_ wanted to dance with Draco, after all. He'd been trying to avoid admitting that he wanted to date Draco all year as they both completed their apprenticeships (Draco to the new potions teacher and Harry to the new defense teacher), but he finally had come to terms with it. He'd been hoping that since they had the night off once the formalities were over, he'd get his chance; it'd been awful waiting through dinner -- a delicious mince pie that the house elfs had made with stars on top -- and then through the opening dances. 

But then finally Harry got his chance. And it had been wonderful.

The evening had continued to be wonderful and now they were walking along the path set aside for students, staff, and visitors if they wanted to get some fresh air outside of the busy Great Hall. Soft blues, greens, and purples lit the path that was edged in ice, but clear for a nice stroll. Evergreen trees and boughs crowded it, giving some illusion of privacy. As late as it was, none of the students were on the path, to avoid anyone trying to break the rules. Harry smiled, holding tight to Draco's hand, enjoying the night.

"I frankly can't believe it took you that long to get a hint," Draco muttered. He was flush with happiness, almost leaning into Harry as they walked.

"I'm sorry?" Harry said hesitatingly.

Draco snorted. "Don't apologize. I got you here in the end."

Harry bit his lip. "Here as in the ball?"

Draco sighed and pulled Harry onto a bench, facing the lake. They'd been having such steady snow since October that the grounds were thoroughly covered. The lake was frozen and the moonlight sparkled across it, catching here and there on some more icy spots. It was a wonderful sight. Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulders and took a deep breath.

"Here as in next to me," Draco said. "Wanting to be next to me for more than a study period or helping with the students."

Harry frowned. "Is that all? Because... Well, I thought we were friends. Right? We've gone to Hogsmeade together."

"But..." Draco straightened, leaving Harry feeling cold. He reluctantly dropped his arm. Draco looked at him, eyes moving restless as if he was searching for something on Harry's face.

"I'd like to take you on a date," Harry blurted out. 

Draco slowly smiled. "That's what I want, too. A lot of dates, in fact."

Harry licked his lips. "Years of dates?"

Draco snuggled back into Harry's side. "As many years as you'll give me, Harry."

Harry wrapped both arms around Draco this time, unable to stop a sappy smile. He looked up at the stars and was grateful. "We'll start tomorrow. Dinner in Hogsmeade. I want to hold your hand through dinner."

"I'd love nothing more, Harry."


End file.
